Confiance
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures - Spoilers épisodes inter-saison/saison 3] Alors que Balthazar Octavius Barnabé est en route pour rejoindre ses compagnons de route, il va tomber dans une embuscade tendue par les mercenaires envoyés par la Guilde des Intendants.
_BON-SWAR ! Ca fait un petit moment que j'ai pas écrit sur Balthazar, et, soudainement, inspiration. En regardant mon mur. Faut pas croire, un mur blanc c'est très inspirant des fois XD On est partis :3 Cet OS a été écrit à 1h du matin, soyez indulgents si certains trucs semblent étranges x)_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Bob et Krayn. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **Warning :** Spoilers sur les épisodes inter-saisons et le début de la saison 3.

 **CONFIANCE**

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon avait l'impression de revivre un vieux cauchemar. Celui de lui, plus jeune, courant comme jamais auparavant dans une forêt en feu pour survivre, une horde d'inquisiteurs sur les talons après ce jour maudit où il avait fui l'académie des mages. De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis, et pourtant, les faits étaient là. Il courrait dans une forêt, les flammes la consumait, des flammes qu'il avait lui-même provoqué, et il était poursuivi. Non plus par des hommes d'église, mais par des mercenaires. Sa tête avait été mise à prix, c'est ce que la femme qui l'avait recueilli avait dit, mais il avait espéré être parti avec assez d'avance sur eux pour ne pas les croiser, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas.

Après seulement une journée de voyage, alors qu'il longeait une route à priori paisible, un carreau d'arbalète était passé à seulement quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire demi-tour, une dizaine d'hommes armés jusqu'au dents étaient sortis de nulle part, prêt à en découdre. Brasier s'était cabré, effrayé, avant de foncer dans le tas. Bob s'accrocha tant bien que mal à la crinière de l'animal, celui-ci étant désormais incontrôlable, seulement guidé par la peur et l'instinct de survie. Tant qu'il l'emmenait loin de cette embuscade, ça convenait au mage néanmoins. La situation s'était compliquée quand les mercenaires l'avaient pris en chasse. Bob avait choisit la sécurité et avait sauté du cheval, en espérant que ses assaillants ne le voient pas. Il s'était fait mal à la jambe, mais la peur de mourir l'avait emporté sur la douleur et il était parti à travers les bois.

Manque de bol, un mercenaire l'avait vu. Le groupe de soldats s'était divisé en deux. Quatre le poursuivaient lui, les autres chassaient un cheval vide de cavalier qui ne tarderait pas à disparaître, à cause de la distance avec son hôte humain. Bob avait tenté de ralentir le groupe en mettant le feu au pieds des mercenaires, il avait raté son coup, et avait déclenché un incendie, qui se répandait très rapidement. Au moins, les guerriers étaient dans le même pétrin que lui et cherchaient plus à éviter de mourir brûlés qu'à le tuer, ce qui était en soi une bonne chose. Fatigué et à bout de souffle, il ne tarderait plus à abandonner, seule l'énergie du désespoir le poussait encore à courir à tout prix.

Son beau rêve de liberté se brisa net quand il sentit quelque chose lui tomber sur le dos. C'était un filet en cotte de mailles, cloué au sol par d'épais cailloux. Il se mit à se débattre en hurlant, refusant de mourir de cette manière. Il eut une idée assez brillante. Il tendit ses mains de chaque côté de la forêt. Les flammes convergèrent dans la direction des mercenaires. Il réussit à mettre le feu à l'un d'entre eux, ce qui dissuada les autres d'attaquer. Ils finirent par fuir, l'abandonnant à son sort au milieu du feu. Les premières minutes, il tenta de se libérer, sans succès. Les heures suivantes, il les passa à faire reculer les flammes qui menaçaient de le tuer. Puis il s'était mis à pleuvoir et l'incendie avait fini par s'éteindre de lui-même.

Trempé, piégé, une journée entière passa. Bob avait fini par s'endormir, pour faire passer le temps plus vite, ou pour masquer le besoin urgent de boire et de se nourrir. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, ce qui était très risqué pour lui... Et son autre lui. S'il faiblissait trop, le démon allait prendre le contrôle. Avantage, il serait probablement libre. Désavantage, cette région allait probablement disparaître elle aussi. Il fallait qu'il reste calme, tout se passerait bien, quelqu'un allait bien finir par passer dans les parages.

Deuxième jour, la soif se fit plus forte, bien plus que la faim. Quoique ça changeait de temps à autre. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, coincé depuis bien trop longtemps sous ce satané piège. L'espoir avait progressivement laissé place au vide. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une coque vide sans âme, perdue. Les heures défilèrent. Il alterna entre sommeil et semi-conscience. Dans la soirée, il tenta vainement de se libérer une nouvelle fois, sans succès. Alors il se mit à crier, à pleurer. Il craquait comme un enfant, cet enfermement commençait à le rendre fou, il voulait marcher, courir, fuir.

Le troisième jour, il se sentit faible. Déshydraté, il n'avait plus la force de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il commençait à être persuadé qu'il allait mourir ici, et il espérait que ça arriverait rapidement. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tremblant, fatigué de lutter pour vivre. Alors qu'il comatait et que la nuit tombait doucement sur le Cratère, il vit un homme s'approcher. Il crut d'abord au retour des mercenaires, et paniqua quelque peu, avant de repérer la longue robe rouge pourpre que « l'inconnu » portait. Il se figea, alors qu'Enoch se penchait doucement au dessus de lui, sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir mon très cher fils.

\- Va t-en, répondit Bob sèchement d'une petite voix. Tu n'es pas réel, tu es juste lui qui veux me convaincre de prendre le contrôle. C'est non, disparais maintenant.

\- Tu serais prêt à attendre la mort stupidement sans te battre ? Tu m'as habitué à mieux. »

Bob se retourna sous le piège, et plaça une main de chaque côté de sa tête, sur ses oreilles, pour ne plus l'entendre. Son démon n'avait bien sûr pas dit son dernier mot. Il posa un pied sur son flanc et le força à se retourner.

« Bon, tu vas m'écouter l'abruti. La seule raison pour laquelle tu me vois, c'est que tu es dans le coma. Ce piège est en train de nous tuer, et si toi ça t'amuse de crever comme un imbécile, je t'en prie, fais ce que tu veux. Mais moi je veux pas. Alors tu vas bouger ton petit cul loin de ce piège, que tu le veuilles ou non. Laisse-moi le contrôle, ou je te le prend de force. »

Le pyromage serra la mâchoire, et ferma les yeux. Il devait simplement l'ignorer, ça fonctionnait toujours. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas son feu vert, le démon ne pourrait rien lui faire. En tout cas il l'espérait. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé à Mirage, son autre lui semblait plus fort, plus bavard. Et ça l'effrayait. Il se sentait aussi démuni qu'à l'époque où il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, ça le rendait fou. Enoch l'attrapa aux épaules et se mit à le secouer.

« Je crois que tu ne comprends pas Balthazar. Tu es sur le point de mourir. Tu ne reviendras pas, moi non plus. Je pensais que tu tenais à tes amis et que tu ne les trahirais pas. Il est où le Balthazar que je connais ? Tu crois que ça va faire plaisir à ton paladin de trouver ton corps au beau milieu de la forêt ?! Il sait que tu m'aurais utilisé en dernier recours, si tu n'as plus rien à faire ! Maintenant ouvre les yeux ! … Je déconne pas Balthazar, ouvre les yeux, ton rythme cardiaque est en train de chuter ! Arrête tes bêtises maintenant ! »

Bob sourit faiblement. Il avait réussi à faire paniquer son démon. C'était une belle réussite avant de mourir. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il se sentit vivement secoué. Mais ça ne venait pas de son démon, c'était des mains fortes, qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

« Théo... murmura t-il faiblement, en entrouvrant les yeux.

\- Reste calme Bob, Bradok est en train de couper les liens. Reste éveillé, t'as vraiment une sale gueule, j'ai un peu peur que tu me claques entre les mains. Et c'est pas le moment, j'ai pas que ça à foutre. »

Il sentit les mailles se relâcher au dessus de lui, sous le frottement répété d'une épée. Lorsque Théo jugea l'espace suffisamment grand, il attrapa le mage sous les bras et le tira doucement hors du piège. Il était vraiment en sale état. Bien que Bob semblait content de le voir, il n'arrivait même pas à soulever la tête pour le lui faire savoir. Théo se figea en contemplant son visage.

« C'est quoi ça ? C'est des écailles ?! Putain Bob, tu l'as vraiment fait ? Tu t'es vraiment transformé ? Comment t'es revenu ? Je croyais même pas que c'était possible ! On verra ça plus tard. Bradok, il y a un village pas loin ?

\- Il y en a un à quelques lieues au Nord, Messire Théo.

\- On y va, tout de suite. »

Théo monta sur Lumière et réceptionna le mage, qu'il colla contre son armure. Bob poussa un petit gémissement plaintif quand la monture passa au galop. En moins d'une heure, ils avaient atteint une petite bourgade, composée d'une petite trentaine d'habitations. Leur arrivée fut très remarquée, surtout à cause de Théo.

« Eh vous tous ! Trouvez moi un putain de médecin ou je détruis votre village brique par brique ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Un vieil homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, très courts, s'approcha timidement de la monture. Il s'inclina prestement devant Théo.

« Je suis l'infirmier du village. Suivez-moi Messire, je vais vous conduire au cabinet du Docteur Shakeri. »

La paladin descendit de cheval, Bob dans les bras. Le mage semblait encore avoir perdu connaissance, c'était arrivé plusieurs fois sur le trajet. Ils entrèrent dans une habitation plutôt sobre. Des chaises étaient disposées dans une petite salle, où diverses personnes patientaient. L'infirmier les guida dans une pièce, au fond d'un couloir.

« Installez-le sur la table, dit-il, retirez lui sa robe, et couvrez-le, je vais chercher le docteur. »

Bradok décida de rester dans la salle d'attente. Le guerrier entra dans la pièce. Les murs étaient peint en blanc, au centre de la pièce était disposé un grand lit. Théo allongea Bob dessus. Il rougit furieusement au moment de lui retirer sa robe, mais resta silencieux. Balthazar ne devait pas se réveiller maintenant, où c'était lui qui allait le tuer. Une fois cette étape franchie, il le recouvrit avec une couverture en laine et s'installa à ses côtés. Bob sembla revenir doucement à lui. Il entrouvrit les yeux, poussa un petit soupir d'aise avant de les fermer de nouveau. Un homme d'assez petite taille, aux longs cheveux et au bouc noirs entra dans la pièce.

« C'est vous qui avez menacé de faire du mal à mon village ? Dit-il d'une voix autoritaire, froide. Je ne travaille pas bien sous la menace d'une arme.

\- Je suis désolé, je me suis un peu emporté. Mon ami est dans un état assez inquiétant, et j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide.

\- Il est dans un état un peu plus qu'inquiétant. Il est en train de mourir. Il est déshydraté. Mais la vraie question est la suivante... Pourquoi devrais-je aider des fugitifs qui vont nous poser de graves problèmes ? J'ai vu les avis de recherche, comme beaucoup ici. La récompense est élevée. »

Théo se crispa. Il dégaina son épée et la pointa vers le médecin.

« Vous allez m'aider oui ou merde ?! J'ai passé les pire huit mois de toute ma vie, j'ai perdu mon mentor, mes amis, cet abruti s'est transformé en démon juste pour vous sauver la vie à vous tous alors qu'il aurait du rien en avoir à foutre, les Eglises ont fui le combat, la Guilde des Intendants veut se débarrasser de nous pour prendre le contrôle des terres. D'autres questions ?! »

Le médecin ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné. Il repoussa l'épée de l'inquisiteur du bout des doigts.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'allais pas vous aider. J'étais curieux, c'est tout. Un demi-élémentaire est passé par ce village il y a quelques jours, il m'a demandé si je ne vous avez pas croisé. Il est parti devant pour prévenir un certain Grunlek von Krayn, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Bien, voyons donc ce qu'a votre ami. C'est un demi-diable, pas vrai ? »

Théo hocha la tête. Il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, et était déjà en train de l'examiner. Il sembla un peu surpris en voyant ses yeux, à l'aspect félin, mais resta silencieux.

« Il ira bien, dit-il après quelques minutes. Il a besoin de repos, de calme, d'eau et de nourriture. Dans quelques jours il sera remis sur pieds. Je vous offre cette pièce en attendant, faites comme chez vous, essayez de le faire boire et manger un peu, s'il refuse... On le gavera. »

Le paladin passa le reste de la journée à s'occuper de Balthazar. Il accepta de boire et manger assez facilement, et dès le lendemain, il semblait avoir repris un peu de couleurs. Il se sentait mieux, quoi que fatigué, et surtout, son démon l'avait enfin laissé tranquille, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Théo continuait de le faire boire et manger régulièrement. Deux jours plus tard, il était remis sur pied, et prêt à partir. Mais Théo ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui, et il le savait. Alors que le paladin était en train de seller Lumière, Bob sentit le regard de l'Inquisiteur se braquer sur lui. Il poussa un soupir.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses Théo. Je vais bien, d'accord ? Je me contrôle bien, mes sorts sont certes un peu plus puissants, mais je maîtrise. J'ai des écailles et des yeux de chat, c'est le seul point négatif. Tout est redevenu comme avant, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me mentir pour ne pas m'inquiéter Bob ? Parce que ça ne marche pas avec moi. Pendant ton sommeil, tu parlais avec lui. Tu ne le contrôles pas. »

Balthazar soupira.

« Il est plus puissant. Mais moi aussi je le suis. Ta promesse tient toujours ? Je ne veux pas me retransformer. Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne le pas sur moi, il y a trop de conséquences négatives à chaque fois. Regarde dans quelle merde on est. Tout ça c'est de ma faute, parce que j'ai rasé une région. Si l'un de vous se fait tuer à cause de ma bêtise...

\- On est une équipe tête de pioche. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de notre faute à tous les quatre. Et on va réparer ça, promis. Allez monte, il faut qu'on retrouve les deux autres. »

Bradok monta sur son cheval et suivit le mouvement. Le groupe quitta la ville, sous le regard bienveillant du Docteur Shakeri, un sablier dans la main droite, souriant.

 _C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je suis assez fière de moi, j'ai bien travaillé :3 J'espère que ce petit OS vous a également plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaires :D On se retrouve très bientôt dans Apprentie Pyro-Barbare, je vous fait des bisouilles et à la prochaine !_


End file.
